


Showing His True Colours

by Toxick



Series: Carl's sexuality awakening [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Acceptance, Anxiety, Coming Out, M/M, Mickey being a good step-brother, Sex is mentionned, Stressed, Teasing, shameful, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25939609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxick/pseuds/Toxick
Summary: Carl needs to come out to everyone, but he is so stressed about it.
Relationships: Carl Gallagher & Fiona Gallagher, Carl Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Carl Gallagher/Original Male Character(s), Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Carl's sexuality awakening [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881496
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Showing His True Colours

Carl didn't sleep at all, or barely that night. He stared at the ceiling wondering, what if, what if, what if. Rambling for hours in his mind. He didn't know why it was making him so anxious, it just did. He just wanted to sob from all the preasure he was giving himself. But no it would be weak to cry, for him at least. He scratched his hair in annoyance.

'C'mon Carl, you can do this, you deal guns and went to Juvie but can't fucking say you like guys too?' 

It gave him a sense of relief, it's true he'd been through much worse. Like when they went to foster homes, when Monica came back, when they almost lost the house or when he went to Juvie. And everyone took it well with Ian right? And it's South Side, he can't expect much from people, but he knows at least nobody really messes with Ian and Mickey. And when he told Fiona she didn't feel any disgusts, she never judged him for that. 

**************

He remembered last night, or tonight? He didn't even know the hour anymore. He went to Milkovich's house, something about Mickey wanting to speak to him. He was sure as hell Ian snitched, but he expected it, he was just worried others would know too. His reputation as a 'gangster' 'tough guy' meant a lot to him. 

"Yo.." He said as he entered, Mickey lost no time and gave him a beer.  
"Sit there lil punk"   
"What you want me for?" He asked  
"It's not me, your bro is worried.." Mickey admitted, he did care 'a little bit' about Carl. After all he's been hanging around the house for a lot of time.   
"Yea I know I got caught, it's not gonna happen again we're gonna fuck at his house now" Carl almost whispered in shame. He wasn't ashamed of being with a guy, just wasn't ready to be out about it yet.

"No you listen, I was in deny for years of my sexuality and it felt awful." Mickey said  
"Nobody gives a shit if you like girls, guys or motherfucking trains and if they do, fuck 'em you got a good family ready to beat the shithead for you.   
So.. I just don't want you to live like I did, your family's fine with it and they'll love you no matter what. No need to worry, damn" he said crossing his arms. 

Carl just stared into nothing, he still could'nt help himself. He thought maybe the stress would go away when he'll manage to tell everyone. But he still worried Ian would do it for him or slip up to mess with him. 

"Also.." Mickey added, breaking the silence between the two.   
"For you, so you don't get pregnant" He snickered as he threw a band of condoms at him.   
"Haha real funny" Carl still took the band and shoved it in his pocket. He took a sip of his beer.   
"Want to stay over?" He asked the younger boy  
"Nah I'm good, thanks for the beer.. And the condoms" he gave him a weak smile before leaving the home.

***************

"Hey wake up" he heard Fiona's voice as she gently shook him.   
"Ughh what time is it?" He asked   
"12, c'mon breakfast's downstairs" she added before leaving the room. Carl rubbed his sleep deprived eyes before getting dressed. He decided he had to get this over with. He would tell everyone today. He put clothes that looked the most decent and the jean jacket Ryder left him. He liked it, it smelled like him and he felt like he was there with him to help him.   
He walked down the stairs and sat next to Debbie and Franny on the counter.   
In front of him was a plate of eggs, bacon and a toast. He grabbed the toast and ate it slowly.

"Hey um everyone..?" He said, he didn't look back but he knew some listened. He kinda wished they didn't   
"I'm bi" he confessed "oh and I'm dating a guy.." He added. Fiona smiled, she already knew but felt happy Carl trusted them enough. Lip looked surprised, he sure as hell didn't expect that.  
"Wait so you like dicks?" He asked, Debbied gave him a judgemental glare  
"Don't ask stuff like that, you know the answer asshole"   
Carl smiled at Debbie taking his defense  
"Okay okay, well I'm fine with it. More chicks for me" Lip replied   
"..Cool" Carl felt relieved, everyone took it well. He expected it but he still stressed over nothing

"Wait" Fiona asked "Is your boyfriend the guy I saw the other day?" Carl blushed, it was him.  
"Yea.."   
"What's his name?" Debbie asked as she gave Franny her pacifier.   
"Ryder Harkin, you probably saw him like 3-4 times because he skips all the time and deals drugs" Carl bragged.   
It's true he was really proud to be with someone like him. He sold guns and his partner sold weed, it was a perfect match.   
"Why am I not surprised" Fiona sighed   
"What? Ryder, the Ryder who almost killed a guy last week?" Debbied asked as her eyes widened  
"I mean, you fought a couple of girls, you can't really speak. Plus drug dealing is very serious he had his reasons" Carl said, his mouth full of eggs"  
"Anyways I gotta meet him right now, bye" he added. 

As soon as Carl left the house he sighed and smiled

He felt, so, so happy


End file.
